Whispered Conversations
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Harry overhears and interesting conversation with Malfoy, proving that his feelings might just be requited. Will the two continue to dance around each other, or will one of them make a move that will change their relationship forever.


"You love him" Harry paused at the words and quickly stole a glance around the corridor. He was surprised to see Luna smiling serenely at none other than a gob smacked Draco Malfoy. Harry was even more shocked that Malfoy was speechless for once in his life.

He knew he shouldn't, but thinking of the time that Draco had spied on them in Hagrid's hut back in first year, and conveniently forgetting the time that he practically stalked the Slytherin in sixth year, he found it justified and strained to hear the rest of the whispered conversation.

"You have no ideas what you're talking about Looney" Draco snapped, and Harry could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"I think I do" Luna singsonged "Draco, love is beautiful, don't fear it. You love him, you should tell him, I think he loves you too."

"You're out of your mind!" the blonde hissed "Or lack thereof"

"Maybe" Luna said in a Trelawney like voice "But you shouldn't be in denial about this. Your Amortentia potion smelled like a certain hero correct? I saw the description you had to write for potions, Quidditch pitch, chocolate, and lavender. I think we both know that he wears lavender lotion."

Harry chanced a peek and stifled a giggle as he saw the blonde trying to fight off a blush.

"I never thought you to be nosy Lovegood" he said.

Luna was quiet "I have a little help in Gryffindor, not to mention Slytherin as well"

"Pansy?" Draco questioned dangerously.

"Yes, she's quite good at spell breaking surprisingly; she was able to open your journal in an hour. It was very helpful. You really do have a sweet love for him, like a romance novel. You should tell him"

"This is ridiculous" Draco snapped "You're insane, and looking into things that don't concern you Lovegood."

"You're not denying it" she quipped cheerily.

"Well it would be a little pointless" Malfoy sighed. "And I intend to talk to Pansy, and protect my belongings more effectively."

"Just tell Harry, he loves you, Ginny heard him talking to Seamus about it"

Harry felt as if he could have fallen over from the shock. _Ginny had heard him? Malfoy liked him? Malfoy knew?_

Draco was quiet for a few moments before speaking "What happens or doesn't happen between me and Potter is our business, not that of you, or your other equally insane conspirators Loony."

Harry heard footsteps heading his was and quickly ducked into an alcove hidden behind a suit of armor. He held his breath as Draco passed by and didn't dare leave until he heard the blonde's footsteps die away. As he exited the space he let out a sigh of relief and continued on to the library like he originally planned.

The raven haired boy jumped slightly when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. He turned to see misty blue eyes smiling at him.

"Hello Harry" Luna said with a smile "Do you plan on talking to Draco. You did hear him admit it"

Harry didn't know what to say "Um . . . I'm not sure, but I need to go, homework and everything"

"Alright" Luna sighed "If you see a pair of tennis shoes, please tell me, the knargles have been awfully busy lately." She said walking off in her socks.

Harry stared after her before continuing on his way to the library. Ever since the war, since he had seen Malfoy at the battle of Hogwarts something had stirred in the bit of his stomach, almost like a dozen fluttering snitches, every time he saw the blonde. He had vehemently denied the possibility that he had feelings for his longtime rival, even going to Madame Pomfrey. She had given him a knowing look as he explained and said that he was fine, sending him back to class.

In his confusion he talked to Seamus, who was very openly gay for help. The Gryffindor just stared at him in shock before breaking out into his infamous grin and telling him to go for it.

As Harry entered the library and found the books he needed for his Transfiguration essay he couldn't help dwelling on Draco and Luna's conversation. Draco really returned his feelings; it was way too surreal for Harry. He had never dreamed that the blonde could ever return his feelings. Now the only question seemed to be was whether or not either one of them would actually act on those feelings and make a move. Not only would they surely have issues as to what there housemates would think of it, but also what the public and Draco's parents would have to say.

As much as Harry wanted to do something, and as much as his Gryffindor courage was nagging him to act, he decided to see what happens, not wanting to deal with anymore possibly stressful or nerve wrecking thoughts.

Harry looked up as he heard someone stop in front of him. Emerald eyes met slightly fearful sliver as he locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin stared at him for a second before clearing his throat.

"Potter" he began, but trailed off. There was no hostility in his voice, the two of them having dropped their pointless feud after the war.

When he didn't finish Harry raised a slender eyebrow silently urging him to continue.

Draco cleared his throat again, "Madame Pinch says that you have the only copy of the book I need for my essay, and I need to know when you'll be finished."

Harry looked down at the blank piece of parchment in front of him. He hadn't even started, he had been too busy thinking about the blonde in front of him.

He looked up to see Draco staring at his mouth and released his lower lip, running his tongue over the abused flesh. He cleared his throat when Draco continued to stare at his mouth snapping the Slytherin back to the present.

"I still need it" Harry said fingering the binding, "If you really need it we could always share."

Draco stared at him for a second before taking a seat next to the raven haired teen and setting his bag on the table. "Alright"

Harry began his essay, stealing glances at the teen beside him as he pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. The time together went fairly well, talking occasionally, and Harry asking a few questions when he didn't understand anything, a faint blush in place. Draco would smile slightly and explain the answer. As they both reached for the book to turn a page their hands brushed, and their eyes locked seeming to share a spark of electricity that went through them at the small touch. Both blushed as they realized they still hadn't withdrew their hands, Harry's much more significant than Draco's.

Draco smirked lightly before flipping the page himself and continuing with his essay.

Harry stared at him, for a second before leaning in to read a passage as well. Even after they both had finished their essays they continued to talk for a while, well into the night until Madame Pince told them that the library was closing.

As the two stood at the doors they stared at each other, not saying anything. Harry used to being stared at, but never in the intense and hungry way the Malfoy was staring at him shuffled his feet and tried to prevent an oncoming blush.

"Thanks for letting me use the book Harry" Draco spoke. Harry felt himself blush even more at the quiet but sensual way Draco said his name.

"No problem" Harry said with a small smile.

Draco took a step closer, and the three inch height difference was noticeable as Harry looked up into stormy grey eyes, feeling the delicious mint scented breath wash over him, their lips inches apart.

Draco smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, good night Harry" and with a last lingering glance he brushed past Harry, their hands briefly touching as he walked down the hall towards his dorms.

The snitches in Harry's stomach seemed to flutter even more as he stared after the blonde. He shook his head as if to clear it and made his way towards the stairs that would lead to the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside his dorms he crept into his bed, leaving his clothes on, and putting up a silencing charm to make up for the one that Seamus and Dean forgot, in order to block out their moans. He figured his other dorm mates had done the same due to the lack of shouts of disgust from Ron and the squeaks form Neville, although he didn't doubt that Ron had made himself heard.

Harry smiled to himself before he went to bed, as he remembered seeing at least another copy of the book, and that he never checked it out.

For the next week Draco and Harry rarely spoke unless they had to, although they never missed the chance to steal secret glances at the other. As they packed their thing at the end of advanced potions they left together, since none of their regular friends sighed up for, or had the credits to get into the advanced class. Harry glanced at the taller boy, and then behind him when he thought he heard a noise, only to see that no one was there.

Harry and Draco paused at the corridor that would lead them each to their separate classes, but before either of them could say anything or go their separate ways Harry heard a shuffling from behind them before he fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

When he awoke he looked up to see himself on a firm chest. Looking up he squeaked when silver eyes met his in the dim lighting.

"Relax Potter, it's just me" Draco said as he sat up, sitting Harry up as well with hands on his waist.

Harry shivered slightly as the hands didn't let go but instead drifted to rest near his toned stomach. "What happened, where are we?" Harry questioned.

Draco sighed "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but we were knocked out, and judging by our surroundings we're in a supply closet" Draco drawled.

Harry leaned forward to try the door and cursed when he realized it was locked.

"Did you see who did this?" Harry questioned rubbing his hand down his face.

"No" Draco said shifting so that Harry was between his legs causing Harry to blush, greatful for the dim lighting "But my guess is that it was Pansy or Luna"

Harry was silent for a few seconds before shifting to get more comfortable, "Did they take our wands?" he asked eventually.

"Yeah" Draco said "But you could check your pockets"

Harry checked and came up empty sighing in frustration.

"Relax Potter" Draco said again noticing Harry's fidgetiness, and then taking a hold of his shoulders and twisting him around. "Are you okay; you're not claustrophobic are you?"

Harry shook his head "No, it's just. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life with my relatives, and this doesn't exactly bring back fond memories." the emerald eyed boy murmured.

Harry felt what seemed like a growl in Draco's chest but was surprised by the anger the blonde had on his face.

"For eleven years?" Draco hissed.

"Yeah" Harry said shocked by the emotion in his voice "Until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"I can't believe those muggles did that, and everyone though you got treated like a king" the Slytherin growled.

"Well it looks like they were wrong" Harry chuckled "Malfoy, relax, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Malfoy snapped

Harry smirked "I didn't know you cared" Harry stated raising and eyebrow.

"Well maybe I do." Malfoy smirked back "And you seemed to care an awful lot when you testified at my trial."

Harry shrugged and continued to meet Draco's intense gaze determined not to be the first one to look away. After about five minutes Draco smiled and leaned in, lips mere centimeters away.

"You like me Potter" he murmured against the others lips.

"Possibly" Harry mumbled, ignoring the shivers that the proximity sent down his back. "Your point?"

"My point is" Malfoy spoke, lips barely brushing Harry's "Is that I was wondering, if you'd be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiled "I thought you'd never ask" Draco tugged Harry forward by the waist as Harry wound his hands into silken locks, as their lips collided in a fiery kiss.

Draco pulled Harry forward until he was straddling the blond haired boy's lap, lips molding together in a sensual tango. Harry moaned as the blonde slid his tongue into the raven haired boy's mouth, mapping out the uncharted territory.

Both teens separated as the door was opened and bright light assaulted their eyes.

"I told you that Harry loves you to Draco" Luna singsonged from the door next to a snickering Pansy.

"Yes, that's been established" Draco smirked "Now remind me to talk to you later Loony, Parkinson, me and my boyfriend have some unfinished buisness to attend to" Draco smiled at Pansy's fearful face and Luna's impossibly serene one before shutting the door and pulling Harry down for another kiss, picking up where they left off.

_AN: This was written for my friend Katy or Animeangel11088's birthday. Happy Birthday! And I hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
